


Wounded

by Faelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Finally some smut at the end, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles, and Derek are hunting for an unknown creature in the woods when it injures Stiles. Turns out that the wounds the creature inflicts never heal so Scott, Derek, and Deaton need to find a cure before it's too late for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it! This is my first fic so any comments would be welcomed ^^

"Scott, we've been out here for hours. Let's just go meet up with the others back at Derek's place." Stiles suggested for the umpteenth time that night. This time Scott just sighed and nodded his head. "I guess you're right. We can patrol more later." Scott started leading them back to Derek's as Stiles was just completely lost after walking around in the forest all night. This creature that they're after sure seemed to be pretty elusive.

They hadn't even walked a few steps before Scott threw an arm out over Stiles' chest. "Dude, what?" Stiles asked. Scott cocked his head to the side like he was trying to hear something. "I thought I heard something moving to the right of us." He slowly walked over to where he had mentioned, but stopped as soon as he heard a low growling and what sounded like rattling chains coming from behind where Stiles was still standing.

Before either of them could even turn around, Stiles suddenly felt searing hot pain slash along his side. Stiles faintly heard Scott yell his name while he clutched at his side and fell to the ground on his uninjured side. He could feel a sticky liquid running over his fingers and along his stomach as he started bleeding out onto the leaf-strewn earth. Stretching his neck back a bit, he saw Scott disappear into the woods with his claws and fangs out and covered in what he sincerely wished was the creature's blood. He quietly cursed Scott for disappearing at a time like this where he was bleeding out on the ground before he took his phone out of his pocket with a grunt of pain from having to move. He dialed Derek's number and waited for him to pick up.

Thankfully he picked up on the second ring with a gruff, "What? I'm in the middle of tracking this thing." Trying to keep most of the pain out of his voice, he replied, "Yo Derek, I think we found that monster we were hunting for." He ended off in a groan as he tried sitting up and ended up falling back down as his side flared up again. "Stiles, what happened? Are you okay? Where's Scott?" Derek practically yelled into the phone. "The thing caught us off-guard and got my side. I didn't get a look at it, but Scott went after it. Oh hey Scott, nice of you to return." The last part was aimed away from the phone and towards the incoming Scott who looked uninjured and worried. "Stiles, I couldn't catch up to it and it ran too fast for me to even get a good look at it. Are you okay? Who's on the phone?" Stiles threw the cell to Scott while swallowing a pained noise and said, "Derek's on the phone. Tell him where we are or something. Moving seems like a really bad idea at the moment." The wound was still bleeding and didn't seem to have slowed down at all. Stiles started to worry before Scott ended the call and told him, "Derek's on his way in your Jeep and then we're gonna take you to Deaton's so he can check out your side. Can I see it by the way?" Stiles lifted up his shirt gingerly and Scott hissed in a breath at the single angry slash that was still seeping blood into his clothing and the ground.

"That looks nasty dude. Uh, is it supposed to be bleeding still?" Stiles poked at the wound and flinched from the pain from the action. "I think it should have at least slowed down by now. Maybe it's deeper than it looks. It sure feels deep." He let his body go limp on the ground as he sighed and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when they get here, all of this has me tired." he faintly heard Scott telling him that that was a bad idea before he closed his eyes and blacked out.

Stiles was woken soon after (or so it felt like) to someone shaking him awake. He slowly blinked himself awake and felt something soft under his head. Turning his head, he saw Scott's jacket under him and smiled a little before turning to the person that was still shaking him to get his attention. "Hey Derek, 'bout time you got here." "I watched over you the whole time to make sure nothing went wrong." Piped up Scott from somewhere behind Derek that he couldn't see. "Stiles." Derek said loudly to get his attention back on him. "Do you think you can walk?" Stiles looked at the wound again and noticed that bleeding still hadn't slowed down since the last time he checked. "I don't think that'd be the best idea." Derek's face didn't change from his worried scowl as he said, "We need to get you to Deaton's to get that wound looked at. It shouldn't be bleeding this much." Looks like someone's going to have to carry me." Stiles replied sarcastically as shot both arms up in the air." He wasn't even graced with a response to that before the alpha yanked Stiles off the ground and carried him bridal style. Stiles gasped as another wave of pain flared up from his side but Derek didn't hesitate when bringing him to his Jeep; although he did seem to try to walk as steadily as possible. Derek placed Stiles gingerly in the backseat and hopped into the driver's seat as Scott went into the back of the Jeep with Stiles to keep an eye on him on the way there.

The trip to Deaton's wasn't too long, but every bump and turn had Stiles' teeth clenching in pain as his wound, that was still bleeding profusely, flared up in white hot pain. When they arrived, Derek slowly brought the Jeep to a stop and Scott and Derek hopped out. Stiles tried sitting up, but was pushed down by Derek's hand. "Just stay still or you're gonna make it worse." Stiles sighed as he was picked up again but didn't fight it as it was most likely going to make his wound worse as Derek had pointed out. Deaton was waiting for them in one of the examination rooms and motioned for Derek to put Stiles down on the table in front of him.

Stiles was placed gingerly on the table by Derek as Deaton and Scott quickly filed in after them in the examination room that Derek had quickly chosen. While lifting up Stiles' shirt to examine the wound more closely, Deaton asked, "How long ago did this happen." Stiles looked to his two friends in the room to answer as he had blacked out soon after it happened. Checking his phone for the time, Scott answered, "Maybe around 30 minutes ago? It took a while for Derek to show up and then for us to drive here." Deaton's face scrunched up a bit in worry at Scott's words. "I may not be a doctor for humans, but I do know that the wound shouldn't still be bleeding this much if it had happened when you said it did. It's not as deep as it first appears to be. I might go so far as to say that I don't think it's started the healing process at all." The end of his assessment was brought about as he started getting materials to clean the dirt and dried blood from the wound. The fresh blood still oozing from it wasn't helping matters at all.

Scott and Derek had been silent while Deaton did his work, but Scott spoke up with his question, "What kind of creature can inflict a wound that doesn't heal? And why is it in Beacon Hills?" A sigh escaped from Deaton as he put down the cleaning instruments and took some string and a needle. "Nothing comes immediately to mind. I'll have to look around my books to see if anything can help us." Scott's face brightened as he suggested, "Maybe I can ask Allison for help? Her family does have that bestiary with a bunch of information about creatures in it." Derek folded his arms across his chest and a scowl overcame his face as the Argent family was mentioned, but didn't speak out against it.

Stiles flinched as the needle with thread attached started making its way around the gash, slowly closing it up. "As long as we figure out a way to make this thing heal, I'm up for any plan." Scott brightened at the affirmative that he could talk with Allison and quickly got his cell out of his pocket to send her a text about the situation. "Soooo, what do we do while we wait for answers?" The wound had been properly sewn closed now (or at least as closed as it could be without being able to heal) and Deaton began washing all the materials he used. "You need to do as little work as possible until we figure out how to solve this. I've sewn it up for now so less blood escapes, but doing anything strenuous would most likely break the thread and you'll start bleeding out more."

Stiles let out a sigh before nodding his head to show he understood. "And you two." Deaton directed at the two werewolves still in the room. "Make sure he does as I've told him." Stiles let out a squawk of disbelief before admitting to himself that yeah, he probably would ignore the man's advice if he had to do something. Scott and Derek both agreed to Deaton's words while ignoring Stiles' little outburst. "So can I go home?" Stiles asked as he struggled to sit up from the examination table he was still on with Scott's help. "As long as you're not the one driving." answered the veterinarian. Scott piped in with, "I'll drive him home Dr. Deaton." "Good thinking, Scott. Derek, why don't you ask Peter to look for any information about a creature that inflict wounds that never heals." Derek gave a slight nod before leaving the clinic entirely. Stiles decidedly ignored the alpha's quick departure and turned to his best friend. "Ready to go, buddy? I'm pretty sure kicking your ass in Worms doesn't count as an strenuous activity. My victory dance might though." he said to Scott. Stiles shouted a thank you back to Deaton as he and Scott slowly made their way to Stiles' Jeep so that Scott could drive him back to his house. Hopefully his dad hadn't come back from work yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will probably take longer to put up because I'm going to a convention for a few days, sorry!

The Stilinski residence was blissfully silent when Scott and Stiles rolled into the driveway. Stiles let himself worry a bit at what was keeping his dad at work so late but shook the thought out of his head almost immediately. He had other things to worry about at the moment, like the giant gash in his side that now he knows will never heal. 

Stiles upheld his promise of kicking Scott's ass in Worms after they had raiding the contents of Stiles' fridge. He made sure to make a mental note to get food later as their kitchen was starting to run on empty. Scott had received word from Allison that she'd try to find something in their family's bestiary, but it wouldn't be easy to get access to it. After not hearing word from Allison after that, Scott focused his attention on Stiles, which Stiles very much appreciated at the time. Scott may not be there for him occasionally, but he still had his moments of awesomeness.

Their gaming, plus the day's events, soon tired them out so much that they fell asleep on the floor. Unfortunately for Stiles, he slept in such a way that pulled at the stitches that Deaton had so meticulously sewn into his skin and the blood came rushing out again. It was early morning before the smell of blood woke Scott up in a panic, thinking the worst. Looking over to best friend quickly calmed him down enough to realize what had actually happened. He held in a sigh before shaking his friend's shoulder to wake him up. "Stiles. Stiles! Wake up!"

The werewolf was quick enough to avoid the slight spazzing Stiles did as he finally up. Before Scott could say anything though, Stiles had curled over on himself and let out a groan of pain. "Scott, remind me to never sleep on the floor again." Deciding not to comment, Scott helped his friend to his feet. "Should we go back to Deaton's to look at the damage you did to it?" Stiles scoffed, but nodded his head anyway. "Maybe he or Derek found something out by now." It was a vain hope to have the solution found so quickly, but Stiles was really hating this and the longer this went on, the more likely it was that his dad would find out and he really did not want to have that conversation. Stiles changed his clothes before getting into the Jeep with Scott. Before heading to the clinic, they stopped by Scott's house so he could change his clothes as well.

The drive to the veterinary clinic was quiet as both friends were still not fully awake yet. Once they parked, Scott held up a hand to stop Stiles from leaving the Jeep and pointed to a car nearby. "I think Derek's here already. Isn't that his Camaro?" Stiles craned his neck to look towards where his friend was pointing and answered, "Do you know anyone else in Beacon Hills who drives a Camaro? Come on, let's go see if they found anything." And with that, Stiles gingerly got out of his Jeep and walked inside, closely followed by Scott. They found Deaton in a room talking to Derek and Peter while they all stood around an open laptop. Stiles decided to ignore Peter's presence for now and motioned to the vet and the alpha. "So, got anything for me today?" Deaton gave Stiles a calculating look while Derek gave a halfhearted glare. Guess he wasn't much of a morning person either. Deaton glanced over to the two Hales in the room before clearing his throat and answering, "I wasn't able to find anything in any of my resources, but Peter managed to find something that's able to give a wound that doesn't heal. Peter, would you like to explain it?" Stiles reluctantly turned his gaze to Derek's uncle as Peter pulled on a smirk. "Why thank you Dr. Deaton, I'd be delighted." He turned towards the new arrivals in the room and continued with an extremely exaggerated sigh, "After painstakingly staying up throughout the night searching for this mystery creature," Both Stiles and Derek rolled their eyes as Scott and Deaton held their impassive faces, "I think I might have found our culprit. Tell me first, did any of you boys hear any chains rattling the night that young Stiles here got hurt?" 

Stiles, Scott, and Derek cast their minds back to the previous night when Scott spoke up first, "Yeah, I remember hearing some kind of rattling sound before the thing growled and jumped out at Stiles. Does that mean anything?" Peter nodded his head once. "It makes our suspect that much more likely. Say hello to a barghest, gentlemen." The werewolf grabbed his computer from the table it was resting on and turned it around to show Scott and Stiles the screen. On it was paragraphs of information about this barghest, but more prominently was the picture of a huge black canine with chains wrapped around its body. Stiles gestured towards the beast on the screen. "This is what got me? This monstrous thing? Why didn't it just eat me whole, god knows it looks big enough to do that." Stiles' hope was waning ferociously now that he saw what they were up against.

"It would appear so." Answered Deaton before Peter could respond. "I've been looking through my files to find an antidote for a barghest's claws and found something that seems likely to work, but it's going to take a while to get." Stiles visibly deflated. Just how long was he going to have to have this thing open on his side? "How long will it take to gather the ingredients?" Derek spoke up for the first time since the two boys arrived. "At the least about a week. I already have most of what I need here, but some of the more rare ingredients don't come from around here. It's going to take a bit of travelling to get them." Stiles let out a groan of frustration before putting his arms on the table in front of him and burying his head in them. "Also, I would like to bring Scott with me." Stiles' head shot up as both he and Scott let out a shriek of, "What?!"  
"It's not often that I get to travel to collect my things and I want to teach some things to Scott." Deaton explained. "But don't you think I should stay and keep an eye on Stiles, Dr. Deaton?" Scott reasoned. While Stiles wasn't exactly happy with Scott leaving him in his hour of need, Stiles saw the reasoning behind Deaton's words. "You can go if you want Scott, there's not much trouble I can get into while I'm crippled." Jokes were good, jokes Stiles could do even when he was hurting. Derek scoffed from his place on the other side of the table. "You're not crippled, it's just an injury." "Yes, an injury that is stopping me from living my life normally. Crippled." Derek's eyebrows furrowed more, but didn't indulge into Stiles' charade. "Are you sure, Stiles?" Stiles turned his attention back to his friend. "Yeah man, you could use all the training you need. I'll be fine taking care of myself, don't worry." Scott still looked like he was about to protest when Deaton interrupted him before he could talk. "Oh, you won't be by yourself Mr. Stilinski. I'm sure Derek can afford to his pack watch over you while Scott and I are away."

Peter quirked up an eyebrow as a new chorus of, "What?!" came from Scott, Stiles, and Derek. The alpha was the first to recover himself and protested, "My pack is too busy hunting down this barghest thing to play babysitter for Stiles." The protest against Deaton's idea didn't seem to bother him one bit. "I'm sure you can spare one person every once in a while to check on poor Stiles here, Derek. Your pack isn't as small as it appears to be. I'm sure it'll turn out fine." After his final words on the matter, and with a scowl on Derek's face at being told what to do, Deaton turned to Scott and said, "Go home and pack up Scott. We leaving early morning tomorrow." Scott was about to reply when Stiles interrupted him and say, "Don't. Come on man, let's make the most of the day before I lose you to Deaton for a week." His friend smiled at Stiles before replying, "If you can last that long without me." Stiles scoffed and put his arm around Scott's neck as they both started to leave the building and make their way back to the Jeep. "You wish buddy. I'm the smart one in this relationship and you're the one with all the growly-ness." Before getting into the Jeep, Scott cuffed the back of Stiles' head, soft enough to show he was just being playful. Stiles bowed his head with a smile on his face as he stepped up into his Jeep on the passenger side and Scott got into the driver's side.

As they drive away from the veterinary clinic, Peter had packed up his laptop to leave as well. "Things are finally starting to get interesting around here again. I can't wait until it's my turn to watch the young boy." His grin was practically to his ears and Derek let out a growl of frustration. This day had not really gone the way he would have liked it to. "You're not going anywhere near him. You're staying at the loft and doing more research on this barghest thing so we can kill it." And with that, Derek stormed out of the building and towards where his Camaro was parked. "So touchy." He shot back to Deaton as he made to the leave the building as well. This was so obviously such a disaster waiting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr.](castiellaufeyson.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I updated this huh?
> 
> This chapter is pretty much a tip of the hat to Boyd considering what happened during 3x07. So here's to you Boyd!

Scott and Stiles spent the rest of the day lounging around Stiles' house; eating food, playing more games, and just enjoying each other's company. With all the craziness that had happened recently in their lives, it was nice getting to spend some bro time together again. Alas, all good things must come to an end, though. Scott spent the night, but left early to get back to his house and pack his bags for his trip with Deaton.

After waving good bye to his best friend when he left to meet Deaton at the vet clinic, Stiles barely had time to plop himself down on his couch in the living room to watch some television before there was a knock on his front door. He quickly picked himself up off the couch and opened the door a little to peek out and see who it was. "Oh, hey Boyd. What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he opened the door more to talk to the werewolf. "Derek sent me to keep an eye on you." He replied before gently walking around Stiles and into his home. "No please, come in, by all means." Stiles said under his breath. "Thanks, I will."

The human mentally cursed werewolf hearing before making his way back to the couch he had just vacated. He clicked the television on with the remote before yelling to Boyd, who hadn't moved from his spot by the door and was just silently looking around Stiles' home, "You can grab something to eat if you want to and join me. I don't plan on doing anything today besides watching tv, eating, and playing some video games." Boyd's voice was softer than usual when he answered with an, "Okay." And soon Boyd joined Stiles on the couch with a bag of chips and some soda that he had pilfered from the kitchen. Stiles started wide-eyed at them in shock and Boyd seemed really confused and wary at his expression. "What?" "How did you find those? I've been hiding those from my dad for months and he's never found them. You were in like for like a minute, dude." Boyd just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Werewolf nose. I could smell them as soon as I walked into your kitchen."

Stiles opened his mouth to diss werewolf senses because come on, that is so not fair. He's been saving those for so long. He soon thought better of it and closed his mouth, motioning for the bag and a can so he can at least share in the spoils while they're still there. 

The day started off quiet; both boys just focusing most of their attention to the mind-numbing show that Stiles had put on. He quickly grew bored of the reality show and started scrolling through the guide, not really caring if his babysitter for the day saw every channel pass by. If his werewolf senses could find soda and chips in a kitchen crowded with healthy food then he could see the channels pass by at the speed Stiles was going.

Nothing seemed to be on so Stiles stopped on a station that was marathoning NCIS. What he didn't expect when putting it on though was for a small smile to appear on Boyd's face. 

"Something amusing there, buddy?" Boyd shook his head and the smiled disappeared. "Nah, it's just that my parents and I always watch this show together." He shuffled a little in his spot on the couch, looking a little embarrassed. "Good memories is all." Stiles' eyebrows shot up, surprised that he had given him any personal information. None of the werewolves were really forthcoming with tidbits from their personal lives, well except for Scott of course, but that was completely different.

That afternoon was spent watching NCIS and discussing every little thing about it together. It was nice to talk so openly to someone like this about something he enjoyed, coupled by the fact that Boyd was participating in the conversation with almost as much enthusiasm as Stiles was emitting, albeit with a little less arm movements. It was honestly one of the more lighthearted days Stiles had had lately and he was immensely grateful to have this, especially since he wouldn't really consider Boyd and him friends before this.

It was starting to get late into the day and the conversation had moved to the various death scenes shown in the show. Stiles was re-enacting one of the deaths, shooting himself backwards and attempting to sprawl out over the couch in a dramatic fashion like most on-screen deaths were, when he had to stop and gasp in pain. The sudden movement had stretched his stitches out and he had to blink back the tears starting to well up in his eyes as he started to see the bandage start to redden. With their lively atmosphere from before gone, Boyd jumped to his feet and ran into the kitchen to get the first aid kit that they had stashed in there. 

He came running back and slid to his knees by where Stiles had hunched over himself on the couch. He put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and gently said, "Stiles, I need to see it. I need to remove the bandage and look at the wound, but you need to relax first." Stiles' huffed out a breath of hot air and snapped out, "Why don't you try relaxing when you have an unhealing gash in your side." He un-hunched though and Boyd didn't respond, getting right to work. It was a little more painful than he would have liked, but Boyd soon got the job done. Stiles had his eyes closed as Boyd worked and opened them when he heard the sounds of things being put back into the box. He checked on his bandaged wound and was surprised to find a meticulously done job.

He was about to poke at it when Boyd's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Luckily, you didn't break any of the stitches, just stretched too much. I replaced the bandage though because it did bleed quite a bit throughout the day anyway." Boyd let go of Stiles' wrist and Stiles let it drop to the couch. As Boyd picked up the first aid kit and went to put it back, Stiles spoke up. "Hey." Boyd quickly turned around and quirked up an eyebrow. "Thanks. For all of this." Boyd's eyes widened a bit, not expecting that and gave a quick nod. As he turned back around to go to the kitchen, Stiles noticed the smile on his face and smiled as well, happy that he brought at least a little happiness into the man's life. 

Stiles was standing in front of the couch when Boyd returned. He motioned towards the stairs with his arms and said, "I think I'm just gonna head to bed. I don't really know what you should do now..." Stiles trailed off as his arms fell down to his sides. Boyd cleared his throat and replied, "I'm going back to my house then. I don't need to watch you while you sleep if that's what you're asking." Stiles just smirked and said, "Right. Well I'm just gonna go...now. You know where the door is I believe." "Good night, Stiles." Boyd said with a warm look on his face before going out the door and shutting it behind him. Stiles went to the door and locked it before starting up the staircase to his bedroom. 

He was about halfway there, taking his time as to not reopen the wound after his careless act earlier, when he heard a car pull up to the house. _It's about time._ He thought to himself as he descended the stairs. As he reached the bottom, his dad came in through the front door and spotted him. "Hey Stiles. Going to bed?" The Sheriff looked dead tired, which wasn't surprising as he had been on the job since the day he'd had hanged out with Scott, but it still had Stiles' throat closing up in worry. "Yeah, I was. Long day?" He asked. The Sheriff let out a tired sigh and nodded his head, before he quickly added, "And no, I'm not going to tell you why. It's classified." Stiles smirked, his dad knew him so well. "Not even a little hint?" Stiles' question was rewarded with a halfhearted glare and a 'Go to sleep, Stiles.' from his father. Stiles started making his way back up the staircase again when he paused and shouted back to his father, "Don't forget to eat something! And if I so much as smell a french fry I will come back down here and throw it all in the trash." He heard a soft laugh from his father before he replied, "Yes, son. Now get to bed, it's getting late."

He trudged his way up the last few steps and barged through the door into his room. He was too curious as to what kept his dad at the station for so long to go to sleep, so he played around on his computer until he heard his dad going through his sleep preparations. Once he was sure that his dad was asleep in his room, Stiles quietly tiptoed out of his room and into his dad's office down the hall. Papers and folders greeted him as he walked in. It seems the long shift at the station had made his dad too tired to realize he should have hidden the documents. 

He quickly started going through them, a flashlight he had taken with him the only source of light he could read by. He was soon met with various cases of patients at the hospital dying of blood loss recently. A hand moved self-consciously to his side as he continued to read through the papers more eagerly. The victims had varied amounts of injuries, but all seemed to be caused by some sort of large animal's claws. No one could tell why the wounds had bled so much, but Stiles didn't have to read anymore to know what was going on.

He silently closed the files and put them back exactly as he had found them before quietly heading back into his room. As he walked in and closed the door behind him, a voice from inside the room spoke up. "What do you think you're doing?" Stiles jumped and twirled around, hand coming up to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't wake his dad with his shout. "Derek! Jesus Christ are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Stiles bent over slightly and put his hands just above his knees, breathing deeply and slowly to calm his racing heart.

Derek had the decency to wait until Stiles wasn't on the verge of a heart attack before asking again, "What do you think you're doing?" The boy glared at the alpha as he straightened himself out. "If you must know, I was looking though my dad's case files to see what held him up at the station. Derek's eyebrow went up before snidely asking, "Isn't that illegal?" Stiles' glare grew more pronounced as he brushed passed Derek towards his dresser. "You're one to talk, Mr. Let's-Kill-Everything-That-Ever-Gets-In-Our-Way." Derek snorted at his remark as Stiles went through his clothes and picked out a couple things to sleep in. He turned around towards Derek and asked, "What are you doing here, Derek? Boyd just left not too long ago." Derek nodded and said, "I know." Stiles gave up trying to get anything out of the alpha and stalked off towards the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. 

When he came back Derek had made himself at home in his office chair, arms crossed and legs stretched out across the floor like he owned the place. Stiles shook his head before dropping his dirty clothes into his hamper and getting into bed. By this point he was too exhausted to even care that Derek was still in his room. They could discuss what Stiles had found in the morning, right now his pillow was calling to him and before he could even realize that Derek hadn't taken his eyes off of him since he returned, Stiles was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr.](castiellaufeyson.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff to ease the summer finale feels.

Stiles slept through the night dreamlessly and woke to his phone buzzing, alerting him that he had a text message. He lazily reached his hand out for his phone when something flew through the air and hit the phone, knocking it away from him as Stiles jerked his arm back towards himself. It ended up landing on the floor and going silent as the battery popped out on impact. Stiles was startled to full wakefulness as he quickly looked over to who had thrown...a computer mouse? Stiles looked over to where Derek still sat, although now he was resting his head down on Stiles' desk, arm hanging by his side from presumably throwing the computer mouse at Stiles' cellphone.

Stiles face-planted his head back into his pillow, not really wanting to start the day this way, but knowing he had to share what he discovered with Derek. Stiles got onto his knees on his bed, pillow in hand, and chucked it at the slumbering werewolf's face, hitting him right on target. Stiles rolled onto his back, laughing hysterically as Derek jerked his head up from the desk, looking around for the thing that hit him before glancing at Stiles laughing on the bed and then the pillow that lay near him on the floor.

Even though it was much too early for his signature scowl, Derek put it on anyway as he stood up from the computer chair, picked up the pillow, and promptly started to smother Stiles' face with it. Stiles didn't know what was happening when his face was suddenly crowded with puffy fabric. With his laughter still not stopped, he flailed out from underneath the pillow and blinked teary-eyed up at Derek who had abandoned his half-hearted to smother Stiles and was instead stretching. Stiles knew that sleeping in his computer did terrible things for you and he found himself raptured as he watched Derek move his cramped muscles as they rippled beneath his shirt....wait what? Where did that come from? Stiles shook his head as he finally got out of the bed, picking his phone up off of the floor as he started his morning routine.

He was about to leave his room, arms full of clothes and other dressing needs, when he noticed still standing where he had stretched, just awkwardly looking at the floor like it had fouled him in some way. He took pity on the poor guy and said, "You can go downstairs and make breakfast or something. Well if my dad isn't home or anything." Derek cocks his head to the side and Stiles really has to control his urge to make a dog joke at how he looks when he does that, but Stiles doesn't have to hold it in too long before Derek answers, "Your father isn't in the house." Stiles' shoulders sagged in relief before he said, "Then feel free to raid the kitchen for some breakfast, just know that it's packed with healthy foods because my dad needs to watch his health. He got a grunt of a reply as he continued to the bathroom so wash up and change.

As he put all his stuff back in his room after finished up in the bathroom, the scent of food cooking made his stomach growl so he quickly put everything back where it was and hurried down the stairs. He was greeted with the site of Derek making eggs and turkey bacon on the stove. He hesitated at the unexpected sight before shrugging it off and sitting himself down at the table.

When the food was ready, Derek turned around, only sparing a second to raise an eyebrow at Stiles who was now staring eagerly at the food still sizzling in the pan Derek was holding. He shuffled over to where Stiles had already set plates for both of them and dumped the eggs in equal portions into the plates. He repeated the same thing when the turkey bacon was done as well. Stiles had already began to eagerly dig into his meal when Derek came back with cups of the orange juice he had found in the fridge.

Since Stiles finished his meal first, he began washing up the dirty dishes, not really questioning when Derek finished up his meal and helped Stiles dry everything. This easy camaraderie between them unexpected and instead of questioning it, Stiles finished up quickly and took his phone out of his pocket to check the text that had woken them up. It was Scott saying that he and Deaton had gotten to their destination earlier than they expected and that they were gonna head home sooner than expected. Stiles texted back that that was great news and answered Scott's other question about how Stiles was doing. He pocketed his phone again to see that Derek had finished all the drawing and was watching Stiles, waiting for him to say what was going on.

"So that was Scott. He says that he and Deaton got to the place early and they're gonna start heading back sooner than they thought. I guess that's even better news for you considering you and your betas won't have to babysit me anymore." Stiles added with a shrug. Derek nodded to acknowledge that he heard, then motioned with his head upstairs. "Now do you mind telling me why you were looking through your dad's case files last night? You fell asleep on me before you could answer." Stiles tried not to think about the fact that Derek watched him sleep all night and repressed a shudder. "Yeah. I found out that the barghest thing didn't just attack me. There are multiple cases recently of injuries that didn't seem to heal. Most of the time it happened to people in the woods, but they've been getting closer and closer to the town."

Derek's eyebrows scrunched together at the bad news. Knowing the barghest is still around makes matters more dangerous for everyone, especially his pack. "I'll start patrols around the forest. Maybe we can stop it before it hurts anyone else." Stiles wasn't really expecting the 'we' in the sentence, but didn't comment on it for fear that Derek might try to correct his statement. Stiles nodded anyway, "Sounds like a plan."

Not really knowing what else to do after that, Stiles decided to head back up to his room. He didn't have to look back to know that Derek was following him up the stairs, he could hear his booted feet trailing after him. When they reached it, Stiles bee-lined to his computer to try to find out anything more about the barghest. After texting the rest of his pack what he found out and set up a patrol schedule, he took a seat on Stiles' bed, not really knowing what to do now. Staring at the back of the boys head didn't yield any results so he looked around his room a bit, eyes landing on the books on a shelf in the closet. He picked himself up off the bed and perused the titles. Not really any of them grabbed his attention, so he picked up one that most interested him.

He brought it back to the bed with him, positioning himself so he sat up against the headboard and started reading. Derek was only a few chapters in when he felt like he was being watched. He picked his eyes up from the book to see Stiles staring at him from the computer chair, laptop momentarily forgotten. They stared at each other for probably longer than what was normal before Stiles broke the silence, "I didn't know you were a reader." Derek just shrugged, making sure not to lose his place in the book. "I wasn't really that much of a reader when I was younger. Only a few books here and there. I started to read more when Laura and I went to New York." Derek blinked, a little shocked that he had revealed that much to the human, but quickly collected himself, hoping that Stiles wouldn't make a big deal out of it."

Stiles was quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts so he didn't say anything stupid, which he usually didn't do. "You can borrow any of my books if you want. I've read them all already so I'm not going to demand any back. Well not immediately anyway. I want them back eventually. And don't you dare ruin any of them or I swear to God I'll have you de-balled."

Derek's mouth turned into a smirk without him noticing and he didn't have the will to hide it when he did. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Stiles." Stiles pressed his lips together, hiding the fact the he was ecstatic that he had actually made Derek Hale smile. The guy's smiles were usually smiles that meant 'fuck you' not 'wow you're a great person Stiles thank you for existing and letting me read your books anytime I want.' Okay so he might have exaggerated that a little, but that fact still remains that he got a genuine smile out the werewolf and it warmed his heart more than he thought it would. He really needed to calm down, since when did he feel that strongly when it came to Derek?

Deciding to not dwell on that right now, especially not with the alpha in the same room, Stiles turned back around to his laptop to continue researching while Derek went back to reading. They sat in companionable silence throughout the day. The quiet only broken when someone had to use the bathroom or mentioned something to the other. Stiles had quit researching a while ago, most of the results he was getting on the web were from gaming communities and didn't hold much information, so he decided to fuck it all and starting playing some games.

As dinner time rolled around, the Sheriff came home and Stiles quickly pulled Derek up off his bed and tossed him into his closet. A whispered apology was all he got before Stiles ran out of the room to greet his dad. Manly bro hugs were exchanged before Stiles tried to get any information about the cases he was working on while also trying to not make it obvious that he had snooped in his dad's files the previous night. He soon gave up when his dad brought forth no information whatsoever and went to go help with dinner instead.

He felt bad leaving Derek up alone in Stiles' room the entire time, but he couldn't think of a believable lie about Derek being in his bedroom so he kept silent, hoping Derek wouldn't make any noise while he was up there alone. His wish was granted as he helped clean up and went back into his room and saw Derek where he had been all day. Sitting on Stiles' bed with a book in his hands. Stiles rolled his eyes at how conspicuous that was, but let is slide because of the fact that Derek would definitely be able to sense his father coming way before Stiles ever would. Darn werewolf senses.

The rest of the day was uneventful after Stiles sneaked some food up for Derek. That is until they both started getting ready for bed. Stiles had felt bad that Derek had slept in his uncomfortable chair so he made a nest out of pillows on the floor next to his bed. Stiles was about to leave to get changed when he heard a cell go off. Derek pulled out his phone and started the call as Stiles was turning around, frozen in place at the look on his face. "You found it? Where? Are you both okay?" Derek practically yelled in the phone as panic briefly flitted across his face. Stiles turned around to face the doorway, suddenly afraid that was dad had heard the shout. When he turned back around, Derek was saying. "Alright, I'm on my way right now. Just hold on for a little longer."

The alpha took a deep breath before looking at Stiles and relaying what happened. Erica and Isaac were on patrol when they came across the barghest. According to them they haven't been hit yet, but it was only a matter of time before their luck ran out and they suffered the same fate as Stiles. The boy put a hand to his wounded side, scared for both of the wolves out there. 

Before he comprehending what was happening, Derek leaped out the window into the night and took off, phone to his ear as he called the rest of the pack to help take down the monster. Stiles grumbled loudly to himself as he prepared to sneak out. Like hell was he going to let his friends face this thing without him. He quietly snuck out the front door, glad that his dad was already asleep, and hopped into his Jeep. There wasn't anything he could do about the noise from the Jeep so he just quickly pulled out of his driveway and headed towards the woods.  
Stiles didn't even stop to think that he didn't know where in the forest the barghest was as his mind was focused on just trying to get to his destination. That big of a fight was sure to be obvious anyway, he'd have no trouble making his way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://castiellaufeyson.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please don't ask me when I'm going to upload more because I really don't know. I'll get around to it when I have the time, but right now I have more personal things going on that are more important than updating fanfiction, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a short chapter, but I'm almost done!  
> Just one more chapter to go methinks

As it turns out, Stiles did have trouble finding his way there. As soon as he left the road and the safety of his Jeep at the edge of the woods, it seemed that the forest around him was eerily quiet. The fight that he had been so sure he'd hear from a while away didn't seem to be near him in the slightest. Not that that minor detail was going to stop him. With a grim determination set on his face, he continued scouring the woods for any inkling as to where the big fight was taking place.

As the hours turned by and Stiles still hadn't seen hide nor hair or even a tuft of fur fly by, he was starting to lose confidence in his ability to help. It seemed like he was in the heart of the forest by now and he couldn't remember the way back. With a sigh of frustration, Stiles rubbed his head angrily and sat on a nearby rock to rest his aching feet.

He pulled out his phone and squinted his eyes as the bright light from it illuminated his face. The clock on the lock screen read 1:34 am. A groan slipped out as he noticed the time and that he didn't get any signal this far into the forest. Figures. After allowing himself a few more moments of silent despair at his situation, alone in a forest with a useless phone, a monster running around, and he's pretty sure his wound opened up again, he got back onto his feet and started walking back the way the came. If he just walked straight then he would find a road eventually. It wouldn't be too hard to find his Jeep from there.

After dragging his feet for a little while, still not happy with the prospect of having to walk all the way back, he swore he heard a twig snapping to his left. He swung his head around so fast that he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. It was impossible to see more than a few feet in front of him with how dark it was. Sweat began to collect on his brow and he started walking again albeit at a swifter pace.

He tried taking deeper, even breaths as his heart rate picked up. All he needed right now was a panic attack. Oh God, he was so screwed. He could swear he heard another twig crack, closer than it had the first time and he broke out into a sprint across the forest floor. He slowed down slightly as he almost started tripping over the roots and rocks that littered the ground. He was not going to be that guy who fell while running away from an adversary.

The sound of something pounding along the ground behind him was slowly growing louder and Stiles kicked himself for thinking it was a good idea to go in the woods in the middle of the night. He could practically feel the heated breath of his pursuer on the back of his neck. Just when he thought he was done for, the creature went in front of him and Stiles totally did not let out a manly scream when a furry blur ran in front of him.

It was a God damned deer. A deer had run past him and Stiles stopped and stared in the direction the deer ran off in. He couldn't help the smile and loud laugh that bubbled up. All that fear for a deer. He was definitely not going to tell anyone about this. He bent over and put his hands on his knees as the laughter started to subside. He panted out a few more breaths as he tried to come down from adrenaline high from the frantic running he had just done.

Once his heart slowed down a bit and he got his breathing under control again he straightened up and started walking again. He only took a few steps before he heard a fierce snarl and he was carried off of his feet as a giant black creature barreled into his side, unfortunately right where his wound was.

He landed with a thud on the ground and let out a pained gasp as he felt his bandage start to grow wet. The barghest that had run into him shook off the crash landing a lot quicker than Stiles could and was instantly on his feet, swiveling his head back and forth to find what he had run into. He finally found Stiles in the dirt and slowly advanced on him, piercing red eyes that seemed so much more menacing than the ones alpha werewolves possessed stared right into his as Stiles tried to scramble away as fast and much as he could. He wasn't able to go far before his injury made him stop again, the pain making it hard to breath and unable to move for any amount of time longer than a few seconds.

He was sure he was gonna be a goner as the monster opening his jaws wide and lurched towards his head. Stiles' eyes screwed up tight as he waited for the inevitable bite that would end his life, but it never came. Instead Stiles heard a familiar roar that could only have come from a werewolf. He felt the breeze that was made when said werewolf crashed into the barghest's side, keeping it from harming Stiles further. Stiles quickly opened his eyes and let out a breath of relief as he saw a leather coat and tight jeans. Derek was quickly joined by Boyd, Erica, and Isaac, all of them wolfed out and with blood on their features. Thankfully it didn't look like it was theirs. The barghest started snarling more as it took turns looking at each werewolf, poised to attack anything that came near it. Stiles was still too close for comfort and he saw Derek trying to motion for him to get away from the beast. He tentatively got to his feet and started taking tiny steps away from the creature, but stopped immediately as it rounded back on him. It wasn't hard to tell that Stiles was the most vulnerable and the barghest knew this.

It leapt at Stiles and Stiles ducked, ignoring the pain it caused and scrambled away as the fight finally broke out. Stiles watched in horror and interest as the two teams fought. It was clear that the barghest was losing, but it was giving everything it had before it went down. The wolves jumped and dodged as it swung its claws and jaws at them, always so close to landing on their target, but not quite at the last second. Hoping to end this very soon, Derek motioned for them to occupy it while he jumped onto its back and grabbed the chains that encircled its body. It let out a terrifying roar as it bucked all over the forest floor trying to get him off. With a tight grip on the chains and his legs holding him on its back, Derek reached around with his free hand and slashed its throat wide open.

An awful sound somewhere between a gurgle and a growl escaped its mouth before it staggered to the ground. The sound lasted for a little while longer as it lay on the ground, wide eyes constantly moving between the group around him. Soon the eyes stilled and the growl stopped and all that could be heard was the panting breaths of the victors. As soon as it sunk in that they had won, they shifted out of their battle stances and shot big grins at each other at a job well done. All of them except Derek who was staring at Stiles with an unreadable expression on his face and Stiles was sure that anger at him for coming out here was simmering just below the surface.

Stiles swallowed hard and dropped his gaze to the ground, not wanting to look Derek in the eyes at that moment. He had a hand putting pressure on his wound and he didn't know when it got there, but he knew it wasn't doing any good at the moment. Derek's eyes flicked down to it as Stiles' face screwed up in pain as the the gash seared up again, leaving him a little breathless when it passed.

Something flickered across the older man's face, but before Stiles could decode what it was, he turned towards his betas and said, "Good job you three. Now we just need to clean this up and I need to take Stiles back to Deaton's to get his injury looked at." All three of them mumbled their approval or nodded their heads vigorously before starting the task. As they crowded around the monster's corpse, Derek turned back to Stiles and grabbed his arm.

"Where did you park your Jeep?" he grumbled out. Feeling that now was not a very good time to answer with his usual witty comments, he just directed Derek to where he had parked his car and let him lead the way to it. Soon after they started walking, Stiles harshly pulled his arm out of Derek's grasp. Derek's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment on it. With an unconscious tense of his shoulders, he just continued on the path he was heading while Stiles trailed behind him. If he noticed that Derek had slowed down a bit when Stiles' wound started giving him problems he didn't comment on it.

It took a little less than two hours before the reached the Jeep. As they neared it, Derek wordlessly stuck his hand out for the keys and Stiles rolled his eyes before digging into his pocket and dropping them into the proffered hand. Derek unlocked the Jeep and climbed into the driver's side as Stiles slowly made his way around the front and into the passenger side. He gingerly got in and shut the door behind him.

Well this trip was going to be awkward as fuck, he could just feel it in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr.](castiellaufeyson.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done.  
> As an apology for taking so long I made this chapter extra long and added some smut so I really hope you enjoy it ^^

It turned to be not as awkward as he had first expected. The drive to the clinic was silent and Stiles was starting to feel antsy as Derek continued not to speak to him. The wolf may be a man of few words, but Stiles knew that he had a few choice words that he wanted to hurl in Stiles' direction.

They walked into the veterinary clinic together, Stiles leaning against Derek's shoulder for support as they went through the front door. Derek had called Deaton ahead of time to tell him that Stiles' wound had opened up again so Deaton had turned off his security system beforehand, making it that they could easily get in.

They walked together into one of the exam rooms where Derek helped Stiles take his shirt off. The metal was bitingly cold as it hit his back when he laid down on it, but he held back any complaints with one look at the werewolf's face. There was a determined look on his face as he got to work patching up the gash with the tools he collected around the room, but what worried the boy was the rage that the determination was covering up. Stiles didn't know when he got good at reading Derek, but that wasn't important right now. Instead he stayed silent as the needle repeatedly dug in and stretched his skin as Derek pulled the string tight.

It felt like forever before Derek leaned over and snapped the string with his teeth and finished up the job. As he turned away to clean everything he used and put it back where he found them, Stiles slowly got up from the table and gingerly put his shirt back on. He leaned against the table as a bout of dizziness overtook him, no doubt from the blood loss, and Derek was soon beside him. He thankfully gave him enough time to recover before leading him out the door, locking it behind them, and went back into the Jeep.

The tense atmosphere around them just seemed to intensify, but neither of them seemed willing to break it so the drive to Stiles' house was silent. The driveway was empty when they got there so the Sheriff must have been called away to work; hopefully he didn't notice the boy's empty room when he left.

Stiles thanked minor miracles anyway as they climbed out of the car and stepped into the house. As soon as the door was shut behind Stiles, Derek's temper seemed to have finally snapped. He rounded on Stiles and yelled, "What the hell was that about, Stiles? Walking into the woods in the middle of the night by yourself with a dangerous beast running around?! Are you nuts?"

Stiles' hands clenched into fists at his sides, he was not going to just let himself get yelled at. "I was trying to help! You jumped out of my window with barely a word. I can't just sit here like an invalid while my friends are risking their lives!" With a motion towards Stiles' torso, Derek yelled back, “Stiles, you are an invalid! You're injured and can barely move for any length of time. You almost died out there! I ca- We can't afford to lose anymore people."

Stiles' eyes bored into Derek's as his slip-up circled around in his mind before something clicked. Stiles' heaving chest slowed down a bit as he quietly asked, "Derek, do you like me?" Derek's eyes broke away from his as he stared at the floor. After a beat too long he answered, "What does that have to do with this?" Stiles' eyes widened at the confession and without realizing what he was doing, his arms had lifted from his sides and encircled the man standing before him. Derek froze before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the boy. He buried his face in his shoulder and murmured just loud enough for him to hear, "Please don't scare me like that again. I don't think I can handle you being dead."

Stiles pulled himself away before saying, "I can't promise that I won't try to help my friends not die, but I'll try to think about the situation more before putting myself into the fray." Derek's arms dropped as a small smile appeared on his face. "I guess I can't ask for anything more than that." "Nope, you can't." Stiles snarked back.

Neither of them knew what to do after that so their gazes flitted around the room before Stiles suggested getting some food. Derek hastily agreed and they both got to work in the kitchen setting up some snacks for them to bring back to Stiles' room. Stiles was getting a little frustrated that Derek wasn't letting him do much, but that was most likely because he was remembered on how much he had bled out that night. He let it slide for now.

They settled into Stiles room and chowed down with his laptop propped between them with a show on Netflix streaming. It didn't take long before the night and the re-opening of his injury caught up to him and fell asleep. Derek closed the computer and shifted on the bed, not really knowing what to do while the teen slept. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on some books. Carefully, so he didn't wake Stiles up, Derek picked himself up off the bed and walked over to them. About halfway there he heard a cell phone go off. Deciding that the boy needed more time to rest, Derek picked up the phone, saw that the caller was Scott, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said quietly into the phone. "Derek? Where's Stiles?" "Sleeping. Why do you need him?" Derek heard a sigh through the phone before Scott answered, "We should be back with the cure in the morning. Tell Stiles to meet us at the clinic by seven am when he wakes up. We should be ready by then." "Fine. Oh, and we took care of the barghest." Derek added. "What? You guys killed it?" "Yes, it's dead and none of us were hurt." Derek glanced over at the slumbering teen. It was probably better that Scott didn't know about Stiles' little expedition into the woods.

"Well that's good. Bye then, Derek." Derek grumbled out a good bye before ending the call and putting the cell back on the side table. After going back to pick up a book, Derek settled back into his spot on the bed and kept himself occupied until morning.

\--

As Stiles slowly gained consciousness, he felt a presence next to him on the bed. Opening his eyes, he looked over to where Derek had fallen asleep next to him on the bed, book still open where it had landed on his chest. He let his head fall back onto his pillow as the events from last night flooded back into memory. He closed his eyes again as a sharp, stabbing pain emanated from his side.

Ignoring the pain for now, he pushed himself up off the bed, being careful not to disturb Derek's rest, and walked to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he was leaving the bathroom he heard his dad moving around downstairs. Thinking it would probably be better to see him first before he barged into his bedroom, Stiles went down to meet his father.

The Sheriff was bustling about in the kitchen, making some coffee and breakfast when Stiles stumbled in, still half-asleep. The Sheriff looked up when he heard him come in and a smile played across his face. "Hey there, son. Sleep well?" he asked. Stiles scratched the back of his and yawned. "Yeah, not too badly. Are you really going out again? When did you finally get home last night?" The Sheriff stared down at his coffee cup in guilt as he answered, "I got about twenty minutes ago. I was just gonna change my clothes and make some coffee” because the coffee at the station is terrible “before heading back out again. I was hoping to be done before you woke up.

A frown grew on Stiles' face at his father's words. "Dad, you need to stop putting so much work on yourself. Try working some normal hours for once, I'll even reward you with not-so-healthy foods if you do." Stiles added with a smirk at the end. The Sheriff laughed before nodding his head. "I'll try, Stiles; if only because I'm tired of these god awful health foods all the time." His smirk grew into a smile and he slapped a hand onto his dad's shoulder. "It's a deal then." The Sheriff nodded. "It's a deal. Now I gotta get going back to the station. Promise not to get into an trouble while I'm gone?" Thinking back to what had happened last night, Stiles put the best fake smile he could muster on his face before saying, "Of course, Dad. Now shoo, get going before you're late." Stiles stepped away from his and did shooing motions with his hands at his father. "I'm going, I'm going. Bye Stiles, I'll be back before dinner." "You better be." Stiles waved as his father left through the front door.

Not really wanting to go back into his room and face Derek yet, Stiles busied himself in the kitchen making breakfast for both of them. He was about halfway through making some eggs and bacon that he had hid in the very back of the freezer under some of the other food when Derek walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning. When he caught sight of Stiles by the stove he gave the teen a lazy wave and plopped himself down into one of the chairs at the table and put his head in his hands with his elbows on the table.

Not really used to such a normal Derek, Stiles turned back to the stove and continued cooking. The food quickly finished and he pulled out two plates before dividing the food in half, putting it on the plates, and setting one on each end of the table. Derek dug into his meal while Stiles ate at a slower pace, not picking his eyes up from his plate. They ate in silence and were done quickly. Stiles picked up both their plates and brought them to the sink so he could wash them. He could feel Derek staring at him, but refused to acknowledge it and instead focused on the dishes.

When Derek finally spoke up he said, "Scott called after you fell asleep last night. He and Deaton should be back by now and said that you should come in early so that they can cure you." Stiles turned around as Derek spoke and nodded when he finished. "Alright, good. We can leave after we're done getting ready." After awkwardly shuffling his feet in silence for a bit, he added, "I'll go get washed up and you can get yourself ready in my room or whatever. Feel free to borrow anything if you want to change, but I'm not sure if a lot of things will fit." Derek nodded his head, but remained seated at the table. Not really wanting to stay in the kitchen anymore, Stiles ran up to his room and grabbed a change of clothes before going into the bathroom.

Stiles quickly went through his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth, changing, etc. before he left the bathroom and went back into his room to find Derek sitting in his computer chair waiting for him. "You ready?" He asked as he stood up from it. "Yeah, just hold on." Stiles quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his keys before leading the way out of the house and into the Jeep. Stiles filled the silence with the radio and thankfully it was only a short drive to Deaton's.

Both Deaton and Scott were already there, chatting together in the chairs in the waiting room before looking up at the Derek and Stiles as they entered. Scott immediately jumped up and ran to hug his best friend. Stiles ignored the slight pain it caused him and hugged back as hard as he could.

When Scott eased off and stepped back, he sent a nod at Derek who was still standing behind Stiles before turning to Deaton and asking, "So are we all set?" The veterinarian stood up from his chair and answered, "We should be. Everything's already set up in Exam Room 1. " He gestured towards the room and everyone filed in. Stiles felt like it was routine now to take off his shirt and lay on the cold table. Luckily, either Scott or Deaton had thought ahead and had put a blanket for him to lay on on top of the table. He could still feel a little of the cold, but it was much more preferable to the bare table.

Deaton was busy mixing the ingredients of the salve with a mortar and pestle as Scott stood anxiously by Stiles. Derek was leaning against one of the walls, but even he looked a little apprehensive. When the vet was done with the cure, he brought it over to Stiles and set it down on the table next to him. "Okay Stiles, I'm going to warn you now that this is going to be painful. I can't say how much, but expect the worse." Stiles let out a worried sigh and swallowed nervously before nodding his head that he understood. With a couple jerks of his head, Deaton motioned for Scott and Derek to come stand by the table in case anything should happen.

After snapping some clean gloves on and one last look at Stiles, Deaton dipped his fingers into the salve and began spreading it around the area of the wound. At first it felt like an intense itch and Stiles battled the urge to scratch it. His hands became fists at his sides and they began to shake as he battled his own instincts. His fists turned to clawed hands that, although they were blunt human nails, were clawing at the blanket beneath him. Scott and Derek looked at each other worriedly before they each took one side of him. 

The more Deaton spread the salve the worst it felt until the itch turned into a burning ache on his torso and Stiles couldn't help but thrash his body around to get at the source. The two werewolves were using all the strength they could to keep Stiles from hurting himself or Deaton, but seeing him like this was terrible. He was in excruciating pain and although it had to be done, it didn't make seeing him like that any better. They both hunched their shoulders towards their ears as the screams started and only grew louder. "Why couldn't you have sedated him?" Yelled Derek from his side of the table. Deaton shook his head as he concentrated on getting the job done. "The salve wouldn't have worked if he was unconscious, we checked when we found the cure. I don't understand why, but it had to be this way." Scott yelled back.

Thankfully it didn't take long after that for Deaton to finish up. Stiles' screams started to die down and his thrashes grew weaker. Soon the wolves could let go of him because he had passed out. The vet wiped the sweat from his brow and took the gloves off before throwing them in a nearby trash bin. "He should be fine when he wakes up. Let me just put something over the salve so it doesn't get wiped off by his shirt." Deaton flitted about the room before he came back with a wrap for Stiles. Scott helped lift Stiles' torso off the table to get it on and then the both joined Derek where he was back to leaning against the wall.

"So, Scott tells me that the barghest is dead." Derek nodded, still out-of-sorts from what had just happened. "Mind if I ask how you did it?" The werewolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before he answered, "Me and the betas hunted it in the woods. We got the jump on it and I tore its throat open. The body's already been hidden so no one should come across it." Scott narrowed his eyes at a slight uptick in Derek's heartbeat, but it wasn't a definite lie so he let it slide. He'd bug him about it another time when all of this was completely over and Stiles was healed.

"You should get back home, Scott. I'm sure your mom's been missing you." Derek said. "Yeah, I probably should. Hey, I know you and your pack have been watching over him and I just wanted to say thank you." "Of course, we're always here if you need anything. That's what packs are for." "Yeah, I know." Scott put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Thank you, though. I really appreciate it." The teen took his hand off and gave one last look to the sleeping form of Stiles. "I should probably get going. Would you be able to take him home?" Deaton came up behind Scott and lightly pushed him towards the door. "I'm sure Derek is fine with taking young Stiles home. Now can we get going? I would really like to get home as I've been away for a while and I want to nap on my own bed." Scott turned his face to look at the vet and shot a smile. "Alright, alright. I'll see you later, Derek. Make sure he gets home okay." Derek just waved him off as he left.

Turning towards the table, Derek went over to Stiles and picked him up bridal style with his head resting against Derek's chest. When he walked out of the room he saw Deaton holding the front door open with an impatient look on his face so the man hurried his steps and was out the door. He carefully laid Stiles out in the back seat of the Jeep before going to the front and climbing into the driver's seat. He drove back to Stiles' house and carefully as possible, careful to not jostle him around. He pulled up into the driveway and got Stiles out of the backseat. He unlocked the front door with the teen's keys and brought the boy up into his room to lay him down on his bed. Not really knowing what to do with himself now, the wolf picked up the book he had fallen asleep reading earlier and found the page he had left off on. He sat himself on Stiles' desk chair and patiently read, not really knowing if he wanted Stiles to wake up sooner or later because they definitely had a few things to talk about when he did wake up.

\--

Stiles awoke slowly a couple hours later, blinking in the afternoon sun that was streaming brightly through his window. He turned his head to the side and saw Derek reading in his computer chair. Derek had heard the movement and looked towards the bed. "I see you're finally up." he commented before looking back down at the book in his hands.

Stiles blinked owlishly back up at him in response before asking, "How long was I asleep? And what is this on my torso?" He lifted up his shirt to look at the bandaging. "You were out for a couple hours and it's only there to make sure the salve that Deaton put on you wouldn't get rubbed off." Derek put the book down on Stiles' desk before walking over the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. "He said that you should be okay by now so you can take it off if you like." Stiles stared at the spot in contemplation before throwing the covers off of himself. "I think I'll go take a shower to wash all of it off." The teen stood up from the bed, but soon found himself sitting back down on it with his hands pressed against the mattress. "Okay strike that. I'm way too tired to take a shower right now. Can you just go into the bathroom and get me a towel or something because I've been in bandages for much longer than I would like and I really want to get out of them."

Derek nodded silently as he stood up and walked into the bathroom, appearing a moment later with a damp towel in his hand. He handed the boy the towel and began unwrapping his torso to reveal the salve still smeared across his skin. Thankfully the wound underneath seemed to be completely healed, the only evidence it had happened was a faint pink scar where it used to be. He placed the wrinkled bandage on the bed and took back the towel that Stiles was still holding before he gently started to wipe away the mess. Stiles hissed quietly at the first touch and Derek stopped immediately, looking at him in concern. "I'm fine, it's just kind of cold." After a slight pause where Derek started cleaning again, Stiles added, "Also you don't have to do this, I can clean myself up." Derek didn't halt in his ministrations and replied, "I want to help, just relax and I'll be done and out of your hair soon."

"But I don't want you out of my hair." Stiles blurted out. Wow, he really didn't mean to say that, but it was true so he wasn't going to take it back. Instead he looked away from where the wolf was sitting, noticing the slight pause that had happened at Stiles' words. "You don't mean that." he finally said, eyes locked on what he was doing and pointedly not looking at Stiles' face. "I'm pretty sure I know what I mean considering I'm the one that said it." When Derek still refused to look up at his face, he leaned an arm over and grabbed Derek's chin to make him look at him. When he moved his hand down his neck and Derek still hadn't moved, he added, "You know, there was a lot of silence today and usually I'm one to break those in a heartbeat, but I didn't because I spent the day thinking, thinking about what you said to me last night.

Derek started moving his head away and Stiles put his hand back under his chin, keeping him still and focused on his face. "No, you're not running away from this. I spent the day thinking about what you said and how I felt about it and do you know what I discovered? I discovered that I cared a lot more about you than I originally thought. I remembered how fucking worried I was when you jumped out of my window to hunt for a monster that could kill you and I discovered that I wouldn't handle that very well if it did. So we're gonna try this out while we can and it's going to be amazing."

Derek had paused in his actions as Stiles went along with his little monologue and he couldn't believe what he was saying, he also didn't quite understand what Stiles was trying to say. "What are you talking about Stiles?" Stiles huffed out a breath and shifted himself so that he was sitting on his knees in front of Derek. "I'm talking about this." He said before surged his face forward to meet Derek's lips in a clumsy excuse for a kiss. When Derek didn't respond, Stiles quickly backed away, afraid that he had made some kind of mistake. "Oh shit, that probably wasn't a good thing, I'm so sorry. You can leave if you wa-" Stiles' rambling apology was broken off as Derek finally snapped out of his stupor and pulled Stiles back towards him for another kiss. With Derek participating it felt so much better and Stiles couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth.

With the towel forgotten next to them on the bed, Derek lifted himself off of his spot on the bed and climbed over Stiles. The boy let himself be maneuvered onto his back as Derek took up position on top of him, deepening the kiss that had miraculously not been broken with their movement. They kept it going for a while until Stiles grew impatient to do something else so he brought his hips up and grinded his growing erection onto Derek's. Derek's lips broke away from Stiles' at the unexpected friction and he had to take a few deep panting breaths before looking back at Stiles with wonder in his gaze. "You really want this, don't you?" He asked with an air of disbelief in his voice. Stiles smirked up at the werewolf before he brought his hips up to grind some more. "What do you think?" In response, Derek brought himself to his knees and yanked his shirt off before he leaning back over Stiles. With Derek's shirt gone and Stiles' shirt still rucked up from the cleaning, the skin-on-skin contact felt like bliss and Derek wasted no time in running in his tongue over his exposed belly. Stiles' breath caught in his throat at the unexpected wetness, but silently urged Derek to do it again when a hand found its way into Derek's hair, keeping him there so he could continue.

As Derek's tongue was busy, Stiles pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor somewhere. The hand that was in Derek's hair was joined by the other one as he brought Derek's face back up onto his own for another searing kiss. This time their naked chests rubbed against each other's and Stiles was pretty sure that this was what Heaven felt like. While it did feel fantastic though, his dick was straining in his pants and he really wanted them off, Derek's too. Stiles broke the kiss and panted, "Pants off. Now." Derek's face broke into a smile as he said, "Finally found a way to shut you up." He did start helping Stiles take his pants off though. The button and fly were quickly undone as Derek yanked it along with his boxers down to his ankles and Stiles kicked them off.

"Your turn." Was the only warning Derek got before Stiles shot up and knocked him onto his back, hands going to cup the wolf's erection through his tight jeans. Derek threw his head back at the unexpected pressure against his cock. When he got his bearings back he knocked Stiles' hands away and started taking his pants off. Stiles helped pull them off and Derek took back his original position over Stiles, happily grinding his body down onto Stiles now that they were both nude and Stiles was definitely wrong before. This was definitely Heaven and no one could deny that, not when the heat and pressure and friction were incredible and addicting and Stiles never wanted to stop. His dick had other plans though and he could feel that he was already leaking, begging for release. Derek could feel the wetness as their bodies continually pressed closer to each other so he reached a hand down between them and closed his fist around Stiles' dick.

Stiles let out a gasp as his hands grabbed onto Derek's shoulders, human nails digging into his shoulder blades, not that Derek cared. "Derek you start with that and I'm not gonna last long." Derek grabbed his own cock in his hand with Stiles' and started pumping them both. He let out a breathless, "That's what I'm counting on." As his pace sped up and Stiles' back arched as his orgasm became nearer and nearer, but never breaking over. Not sure he was going to last much longer either, Derek bent his head over and licked a long stripe up Stiles' neck before biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

The suddenness of it and the drastic change from wet heat to the little pain was too much for Stiles as he released his load onto Derek's hand and their chests which were still pressed together. At the boy's release, Derek removed his hand from Stiles' spent cock and rubbed furiously at his own, only to come when Stiles brought a hand to Derek's neck and pressed another kiss to his lips. Both of the males panted as the exhaustion hit and Derek rolled over so he was laying on his back next to Stiles so he didn't crush him with his body weight. Already tired from the clinic incident earlier, Stiles' eyes grew heavy and he felt Derek shift beside him. Stiles brought a tired arm over and grabbed Derek's arm to stop him from getting up. "Stay. I want you to stay." He confessed drowsily. Derek put a hand over where Stiles was hanging on him. "I'm just gonna clean us up. I'm not going anywhere." Stiles' hand slipped from his arm as Derek retrieved the fallen towel from earlier. They didn't get much cleaning done with it earlier so he used it now to wipe off the cooling come on them. After tossing the used towel into Stiles' hamper, Derek flopped back next to Stiles, who was only a breath away from falling asleep.

As Derek got into a comfortable position, Stiles turned over and tucked himself into Derek's side and said, "We're gonna actually talk about this later." Before finally falling asleep. Derek smiled as he watched the boy sleep. There were a lot of problems with this, especially now with what they had done, but with his frazzled brain he pushed them aside to deal with at a later time and fell asleep with an arm around Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to PasteyNips who kept me from forgetting to finish this lol
> 
> My [Tumblr.](castiellaufeyson.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
